Wolf's Background
Childhood (14 BBY – 2 BBY) CLASSIFIED Early Adulthood (2 BBY – 3 ABY) At the age of 12, having bounced in and out of Coruscanti holdings, Seifer was finally passed on to a middle-aged couple in the middle, but affluent, tiers of Galactic City. His new foster parents, Kratos and Rena Wolf, went so far as to adopt him formally, take in his pet, and gave the youngster a new first name to go along with their surname. In lieu of school, he apprenticed with a local courier & delivery service. The company soon had him dashing about the skyways of Coruscant in their small airspeeders. By the age of 17, he had become one of their best drivers, zipping amongst the traffic and buildings in exceptionally quick fashion — the airspeeder had become a true extension of his own senses and reactions. Rhiyv on the other hand, did as much as stay home, she wasn't exactly Airspeeder trained. As the days wore on, though, he grew bored with this routine, and longed for something better, or challenging, or far-reaching. He'd purposely spend his break time on the passes overlooking one of the Imperial Navy terminals, watching the great starships load up and lift off for their journeys through the starlanes. He made acquaintance with the dock-workers, all old hands, some with prior tech, or army, or piloting experience, resigned to this roughneck, stable sort of life. Seifer would listen to their banter and their stories, and these guys became a source of friendship and inspiration for him; he would certainly jump at the chance to take a delivery down to the Imperial Navy docks whenever a job ticket came in to the distribution office. Off To The Empire (3 ABY) Suddenly, what started as a routine day turned Seifer's life upside down. On one of his daily runs to the commerce district, he was in the midst of dropping a package off in an office lobby when a newsflash came over NewsNet. Every holoviewer for blocks was displaying a grisly scene — a structure near the Imperial Plaza had been the target of "Rebel Sympathizers", and the "terrorists" had not only blown up that structure, but in a botched getaway, had gotten embroiled in a shootout with Imperial security forces. As the scene unfolded, Seifer recognized that one of the buildings at the epicenter of the shootout was his father's workplace. At that exact moment, his comlink buzzed with a call from his foster mother, who was watching the exact same scene on the NewsNet. In a flash, Seifer sprinted back to his airspeeder, and tore off towards Imperial Plaza. Screaming through traffic and hurtling down backalleys, he landed near the scene, with the booming sound of small explosions going off just out of eyesight. Slipping through a gap in the crowds and buildings, Seifer crept through the scene, arriving scant meters from the heart of the action. The booms he had heard had been the sound of shock grenades, the Imperial soldiers finishing off the last of the holed-up insurgents. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Peering down onto a wrecked lobby, he recognized the form of his foster father, splayed out lifelessly on the floor. Seifer tried to get down to floor level, but Imperial soldiers, assessing the scene and cleaning up the aftereffects, prohibited him. He tried slipping past the soldiers three times, before one of them firmly carried him out and planted him in the street, then waited until he got the hint to leave. Slunking back to his speeder, Seifer sat in it for a few minutes as the shock changed to grief, then grief into rage. Throwing the speeder into drive, he hurled it through the city towards the Imperial Navy dockyard, towards the only people who he could relate to about what he had just experienced. Skidding up to the dockyard, he jumped out, and found the guys, the entire story spilling from his mouth like a cascade. They had already heard of the news over the Net, but the manner in which Seifer was describing it moved them. A few of them, wily veterens of the past Imperial forces, realized what Seifer needed — direction, outlet for his rage. They promptly took him down to see one of the Imperial officers of the warship they were loading up, and explained to him that Seifer was a "relative" who really needed to be in the Imperial Navy, as soon as possible. They vouched for his background and experience, and the Imperial officer took him on as a trainee. Not even bothering to go back for any possessions, for Rhiyv, or to see his foster mother, Seifer settled in on the warship (his dockyard friends promised to return the speeder to his employer for him), and was soon off to the Imperial Fleet. The "Field Academy" (4 ABY) (Content coming) Battle of Endor (4 ABY) Confidence and anticipation was running high throughout the crew, as it was rumored that not only was the Emperor putting the final touches on the newest Death Star, but that the Rebels would soon be vanquished. Amongst the fleet, the ships were kept at high degrees of readiness, prepared for something big. Then, suddenly, it happened — the Rebel fleet arrived to assault the Death Star, and the Imperial fleet was dropping out of hyperspace behind it to corral them and finish them off, once and for all. Siefer took up his position in the co-pilot's seat of the his little transport, ready to dash out to catch damaged TIEs and their stranded pilots. Within minutes, he and his pilot were already dodging between firefights and starships as scores of fighters on both sides were getting knocked out in the intense battle. 4 ABY - 11 ABY As Seifer served with the Galactic Empire aboard the Tyrant, he was involved in countless missions and engagements. As one of the "newcomers" to the combat pilot ranks, he was often put out on the fringe on patrol runs, or given escort duty, or folded in as a wingman to one of the squadron "heavies". In this last role, he was introduced to Danik Kreldin, who, at the time, was one of the Imperial Navy's finest pilots. Wolf made the most of any missions alongside Kreldin, and soon gained the man's trust and appreciation. If Kreldin was forming up a patrol, or outfitting a multi-squadron strike, he would be sure to put Wolf somewhere where Kreldin could count on him. Seifer began to look to Kreldin as a father figure, albeit from a distance, and occasionally sought bits of advice from the Imperial Ace. Kreldin, in what little time he had to spare, would answer those inquiries in a mentor's manner, but with his increasing demands of duty, would not be able to train Wolf directly. So, Siefer would committ to studying Kreldin's tactics as best he could, and would continue to survive from one battle to the next. At the Second Battle of Coruscant, Seifer was pushed hard during battle as the Emperor's Pride Fleet was pulled out of hyperspace unexpectedly. He dived into his TIE and shot into space, following his squadron into battle. He managed to down 3 Y-Wings during the engagement in an attempt to save the HIMS Tyrant from heavy bomber fire. As the Empire retreated, Seifer and the rest of his squadron managed to get away alive aboard the Tyrant and back to Dreven. Seifer was not pleased with the outcome, and his rage was stoked even even greater against the rebellious "New Republic", yet a good thing had come from the battle: Rhiyv had been shuttled to the Tyrant earlier for inspection and maybe even an assignment. He was branded with the nickname Cerberus, and became infamous for aiming at the opponent's life support or cockpit to render a quick kill. As of the Third Battle of Coruscant, Seifer was an Ace, having shot down over 20 enemy starcraft during his tours aboard the Tyrant and Malevolence. During the battle, his TIE was severely struck, and he was ejected from his cockpit. The concussion crushed the faceplate of his helmet, damaging his left eye, and the shock broke his back in several locations. Luckily, his flight suit wasn't compromised, and his unconcious body was recovered by a SAR shuttle. He was treated quickly, resuscitated, and underwent reconstructive surgery from one of the Empire's best Naval surgeons. The Imperial Medical Staff managed to restore sight to his left eye, but both the left side of his face and his back are heavily scarred. 11 ABY - 14 ABY Seifer grew with his squadron while watching his mentor rise through the ranks and out of his squadron. He attempted to follow and wished to join the Black Stars squadron, but was never accepted as an Elite pilot. Seifer felt neglected, he didn't feel good enough as he hadn't even been granted a single promotion. But his rage and anger towards the Rebels ensured his place within the Empire as a Loyal servant. Feeling as though he wasn't good enough anymore for the cockpit of a TIE, he volunteered for the role of a dropship pilot stationed aboard the [[I2SD Conqueror|HIMS Conqueror]]. He was assigned to the dropship Storm Fire XXVI, ferrying troops to their designated locations. It was a hard job that no one wanted, but Seifer wanted to prove himself, and be noticed by the higher ranks. During his time aboard the Conqueror he got to know one of the more talented pilots — Jal'Danna Rall. His piloting took him to many battles, charging enemy capital ships and planets alike, ferrying troops to critical locations under heavy fire. Eventually his boldness and bravado were noticed by someone — he had a request from Admiral Kreldin himself. Kreldin personally asked if Wolf would once again go back to fighter piloting, and offered him a position in one of the new squadrons being formed to Kreldin's specifications. The assignment would entail transfer from the Conqueror to a light cruiser operating with a "half-squadron" attachment of fast-pursuit interceptors, charged with quick, precision strikes. Overwhelmed, Seifer immediately accepted. The next day, the formal commission took place in Malevolence's hangar bay as nine new crack fighter units were formed, each matched up with a fast cruiser. Seifer was put into the fifth unit, Lightning, under the command of Jal'Danna Rall. It put Wolf at ease that he'd be working alongside a pilot he knew, and knew to be as talented as he was. 14 ABY - 15 ABY With the placement in the new unit, Seifer was promoted to Lieutenant-Junior Grade. Lightning had been assigned to the [[ICC Dauntless|HIMS Dauntless]], operating on the fringe of the fleet. Training in the new tactics commenced immediately, as these new crack units required some rethinking of skills and doctrine. With only six fighters to a cruiser, there would be alot of emphasis placed on teamwork and covering for each other, and there would be very little margin for error, as any failure or shortcoming could not be overcome by ready replacement or reserves. There would be no reinforcements here. The tactics were the brainchild of the masterful Kreldin himself, and the pilots in these crack units all seemed to be suited to them. Rall, in particular, was a adept leader and employed the tactics with great boldness, spurring Wolf to do likewise. The squadron saw a lot of battles — Rall and Wolf worked as a great team, taking down enemy forces with great pace. Eventually, they were dubbed The Dueling Phantoms, for it seemed they could glide through a hail of fire, as if they were ethereal. Other names were granted to them, such as Death Rattlers and Death Bringers, usually by other pilots or pirate groups who were unlucky enough to see them in action. His partner never regarded this sort of adulation with an acknowledgement, but Seifer seemed to quietly rise to it. Capture As the XO of Lightning squadron, Seifer was not always as successful as he hoped. He was shot down over Cochran and captured by a small Rebel strike team. During the capture, Seifer managed to take down a few Rebel soldiers before being subdued. He was then taken to Coruscant and was placed in a brig aboard the NR Cruiser, Home One. Seifer spent days in the brig, before the Captain of the vessel had decided a new tactic with the Imperial Pilot. He had ordered the current CO of the X-Wing squadron, Ghost Squadron, to try to suede him into defecting to the Rebellion. But as the CO, Johmac Mabru tried, Seifer was constantly shown otherwise. As they sat in the ship's commons, a Rebel pilot decided to relieve himself on a nearby bulkhead. In disgust, Seifer requested to be put back in his brig until any further decisions on his captivity were made. As he sat in the brig, the drunk Rebel was ordered time in the brig, but not without a fight. During the scuffle Seifer's force field was dropped and managed to get out into the hallways of the Rebel Cruiser. With the ship on Intruder alert, it was almost impossible for him to get near the hangar, but with his luck, Seifer managed to escape with a Rebel shuttle and was picked up on the outer-rim of the system by the HIMS Dauntless. Back to Duty A new security officer had been transfered to the Dauntless by the name of Maris Becton. She had a growing interest in Seifer's Hoth Wolf; Rhiyv. She wanted to train her to work for the IGF and Security forces aboard the ship. Rhiyv eventually was rewarded with customised Combat Armor. At one point, Rall decided to leave the squadron, in pursuit of commanding the IGF Special Operations Company, the '988th'. This would leave Seifer with command of Lightning, but would split their team up. Seifer wasn't exactly pleased with this motion, but didn't object to her decision. Soon after, and possibly because of Rall's transfer, Lightning was slated for reformation, recalled off of the Dauntless to become a training unit to develop more squadrons like it. Seifer received orders to be put in command of a unit needing a bit of a leadership boost, the 391st Fighter Squadron, or War Shrikes. This squadron saw several intense battles in quick succession, and brought Seifer a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. The squadron was a constantly-rotating roster of names and faces, as pilots would either be brought on for training and experience and then reassigned to other more "permanent" units, or be wounded or killed in action. This rotation, though, would bring on Krieg Inrokana, who would become Seifer's new second-in-command of the squadron. Eventually the command role grew on Seifer, and he led his charges well, but never seemed to meet with the same success as he did with his old teammate, Rall. He found himself occasionally checking in on the accomplishments of the 988th, or mentioning a tactic that the two of them would perform to his pilots. Just as things began to become normal, it hit the bulletins of the pilot ranks that the Rall that many knew was actually a woman. Seifer didn't really seem to affected by the news, since he knew she had her reasons and didn't question them in the least. He would bristle, though, to any gossip or mutterings amongst crew or his fellow pilots, and seemed a bit stand-off-ish. 15 ABY Due to a few decisions from High Command, Seifer was removed from his squadron, with command of the squadron going to Lieutenant-JG Antoine Dareus. Seifer was then taken to Selene to take part in an essential training course for several dozen command officers currently stationed on ships around the capital. Later, Seifer returned to the Broadsword and performed as the acting XO of the cruiser for a few sorties, before being placed in command of the newest elite squadron to be brought online — Black Squadron. Promoted As Wolf was down on the Hangar of the Broadsword with his head in Black One, two crewmembers, one being a Storm Trooper and the other a War Shrike Ensign, were in each others faces. Seifer just ignored them, if they were to be disciplined it was not his place, it was their own superior officers duty. To his surprise Captain Lynae Caiton herself made an entrance and began ripping into either or. Seifer climbed out of Black One and decided to show himself too. At his surprise, the Captain wasn't there to split up the fight, but to seek out Wolf and give him some news. Apparently he had been selected as the new XO of the HIMS Broadsword and was to be promoted to Commander. Coruscant Invasion! At last! Seifer's 'homeworld' was to be liberated. Wolf was definately happy with the decision to move in. As XO Of the Broadsword he was right there in the Blockade stopping all activity from the NR to the Civilians regarding Coruscant. The attack on a station Seifer was on the bridge of the Broadsword when they made the decision to attack the station giving the Imperial Troops grief down on Coruscant. He was ordered to take Black Squadron into the Fray and provide fighter support with, Viper, Lightning and War Shrike squadrons. The battle was neither a victory or loss for either side, as the Empire had heavey losses along with the destruction of the Rebel station. Wolf's fighter squadron returned to the Broadsword as the strike force fell back to the Malevolence. The Malevolence The Rebels had put together a strike team to attempt to bring down the ''Malevolence''. They we're met with Black Squadron and War Shrike Squadron, along with the Broadsword and her support ships. The Imperials had managed to drive of the Rebels and Wolf ordered a round for the Black Squadron on their return to the Broadsword. Fall Of Danik Kreldin Kreldin wasn't known as the Nightmare of Athaniss for no reason. Even though his craft is bleeding, and he's up against immeasurable odds, Kreldin still has forty years of flight experience under his belt. Through the Clone Wars and beyond, Kreldin is more than a match for any one pilot. The Force is only an added bonus. But, when it came down to nearly the entire Republic starfighter ops against him, with a faulty starfighter - well, then things got complicated. Not even legends could be expected to survive for long. Not without help. Fortunately for Kreldin, help is on the way: from War Shrike to Black Squadron and Lanil Jast, and more. Kreldin's loyal soldiers. It makes him proud. He would smile, if it weren't for his situation and the voices still taunting him, from the shadows of the Dark Side. "Clear me an escape vector. I need to rendevouz with the Malevolence." Kreldin watches as several more of his escorts vanish under enemy fire. Those young men, dying for -him-. Kreldin shakes his head, and takes another look at his status screen. He was leaking fuel now, and he had more fighters after him than he could count. He isn't going to make it back to the Malevolence. As another shot impacts against his starboard solar panel, nearly tearing it off, Kreldin flips his fighter around to face the incoming rebels. "Scratch that. I'm not running today. Plow the road!" As Lanil warns him of the fighter to his six, he charges in on it. This is Kreldin's finest hour. He'll go down in history for this. At least that's what he tells himself as he watches the rebel units get closer and closer. He opens fire on the enemy fighters as more and more fire passes by him, hitting his escorts or shooting off into the wild. As the fire fight intensifies, another shot finds its mark against Black Star I. In that instant, Kreldin sees it all. The Dark Side laughs at him. All his pride, honor. All his victories, all his defeats. Everything Kreldin held dear - all wiped out in an instant. In less than a second, Kreldin's Black Star I, the red starfighter that became feared across the galaxy, erupted in a vicious explosion. The debris went soaring through space and it all ended there. Black Star I was down. Kreldin was dead. Wolf's eyes widened at the light shining through his cockpit.. He didn't know what todo.. The Admiral had just blown up in his face and he could do nothing. Wolf spun out of controll.. his hand hitting his helmet, "Knock it off." he said to himself, getting control of his fighter, his mouth dropped open as he took another look at the debry scattered out from Black Star One. "This is Commander Wolf to all TIE Fighter Squadrons, I want these NR slaughtered. I want their heads floating the debris of this warzone! I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!!" Wolf screamed into the comms obviously enraged and frustrated at the recent turn of events that now had his mind shattered in dissarray. His fighter twisting and turning through every hole, ships on his left and right exploding as the rest of Black Squadron formed up on his six. Fall of Coruscant Seifer was on the bridge of the Broadsword as the final order was released. He stayed at his Captain's side as he watched the NR space forces crumble before them. "Finally..." Wolf thought. "Coruscant was liberated." It was time for Celebration. The Imperial forces were triumphant; it was time for a bit of R&R. On to Corellia After the first steps on Coruscant had been taken by Captain Caiton and the crew, Warlord Korolov arrived on the scene to inform the crew of the fleet chasing the Rebels to Corellia. The crew took off back to the ship and prepared for the trip to Corellia. Demoted After days of being restricted and grounded, Wolf was starting to get frustrated. Crew were going on leave following Coruscant and all he could do was sit there. Next thing he knew he was getting called up by a Commodore. Upon entering the Conferance hall as requested, he found former Captain, Commodore Lynae Caiton. She was to inform him that the roster is to be shuffled around a bit. The position he applied for was stripped from him and he was to be demoted to Lieutenant Commander. Enraged, Wolf was starting to feel shut down, after all he had gone through recently, the battle of Coruscant, and all he had done for the Empire he was to be demoted. Those around him rose up from under his command to his Commanding officers. Of course, he wouldn't treat them like his COs. Danik's Return? During Grand Admiral Danik's so called return, Wolf had been posted on patrol in the outer rim. On his return he had been given a briefing package explaining the happenings in the last month. Things didn't go down to well with Seifer, But he hoped to help rebuild the Empire under the command of Jal'Dana Rall. A New Empire After a major overhaul of the Empire's personnel and equipment, Seifer found himself as a Squadron Leader again. He was made commanding officer of Talon Squadron, comprised of Scimitar Assault Bombers. It didn't take long for him to kick up a few kills quickly, with a bit of insubordination on the side. The new captain of the HIMS Inquisitor was none other than Bailey Laran. He found himself confronting her for what Wolf believed to be abuse of the pilots stationed aboard the Star Destroyer. He felt that verbal abuse and comments of a degrading nature would not be good for morale. "Being a part of the swarm isn't just a walk in the park. Our pilots deserve respect, this is war." Wolf was reprimanded and sent to the brig, though his service record with the Empire ensured he was not kept out of the cockpit long. A Good Defense Seifer was temporarily transferred to the HIMS Reaper for a small assault on a rebel hot spot, where he and his comrades were forced to retreat due to heavy resistance. On its way back, the Reaper was forced to drop out of hyperspace and hide behind a small moon. Unfortunately, no other TIEs were serviceable to launch and was sent out into the void alone. His orders were to scout the area for hostiles while repairs were underway. After half an hour or so, Wolf spotted two X-Wings and took them down alone, capturing one to be examined by the ISB. Wolf felt that if nothing impressed the ISB more, it would be his unwavering hatred towards the Rebellion. 16 ABY After a routine training mission that included the ovservation of Jal'Dana Rall, Wolf and his training squadrons picked up Rebel contacts and engaged them without hesitation. It may have been a good exercise for the Pilots he was commanding. During the battle, Wolf was taken down and out of action. His TIE almost blew up, though after a miracle he awoke on the Audacity. The New Republic ship that had been leading the NR attack. After his capture, the Empire announced his Death and gave all hope on his recovery. No effort was to be put into any intel on his status or rescue attempt if he was proven alive. He was transfered to a Military base on Ord Mantell. After several interrogation attempts, Wolf proved to be nothing more then a Soldier doing his duty. He was sentenced to serve on a New Republic prison world as was to be transferred immediately. A Hutt named Draga After a grueling hyperspace jump, tied to the bulkhead/ceiling of a cell in a NR prison barge, Wolf found himself hanging on for life as the barge plowed into the desert-like landscape of the NR Prison world. After clearing out the barge of any potential threat from NR marines, Tritus, Chez'na Navul'nu and Lierra Carlon took the head of their target and took Wolf as a bonus to their mission. Wolf went with them gladly, too get away from his fate with the incoming New Republic Forces. Lierra took him to the desert world, Tatooine, landing in a compound known to be Draga the Hutt's palace. Soon after, Wolf was taken to the Audience chamber by Tritus, to see the Hutt lord. After a rather embarressing session, Wolf managed to strike a deal with him, in exchange with Wolf sending a message out, an Imperial official would provide Draga with some information. Responding to the message, Tyler (Lord Malign) appeared in the Audience chamber, giving Draga his 'info' and taking Wolf with him, back to the Predator. Little Wolf knew, the Predator wasn't in the Empire's hands anymore. New Sith Order After a meeting with Antoine Dareus, Wolf knew all the fine details to why he was there, and where he was. After a few tests, Wolf was placed in charge of the Starfighter Operations in the NSO, being made the rank of Commander and given a HeadHunter Two(Z-95a) class fighter to fly as the leader of Lightning Squadron once again. Not soon after, Wolf discovered that the very fighter he was flying, used to belong to Danik Kreldin. Beyond the outer rim Shortly after being given the Command of a new fighter and wing of TIEs, Wolf was given an assignment that was to take him into unknown territories. The assignment was simple, though uncharted space made it even harder. After a year or so away from Known space, Wolf was called back into active duty finding most of what he left behind gone, including his new fighter.